


Perfume

by lovekernel



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, cliche as HECK, they are both hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!(Apologies for avoiding any actual maths stuff but I have only just moved on from that period of my life and I don't want to have nightmares) (also i don't remember what we actually did in statistics and frankly, i don't want to)





	Perfume

Jules and Ophelia walked side by side down the street.

Jules mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. It was October and just beginning to get really cold at night. Her sweater had been enough to keep her warm when she left the house earlier in the evening.

When they got to Vinylton, Jules stopped walking but Ophelia strode on ahead.

"You're not going upstairs?" Jules called out to Ophelia, jogging to catch up with her.

"Nah," Ophelia replied. "I'll walk you home." She grinned and nudged Jules's arm. Jules smiled back.

"As if you need the protection," Ophelia continued, putting her hands in her pockets.

"But I love the company!" Jules poked Ophelia in her side and she lurched back from her in surprise.

"Don't! I'm very sensitive."

"I know. That's why I did it."

"Pure evil masked by a pretty face."

Jules felt heat on her cheeks and she turned her face away from Ophelia to laugh. When Jules turned back again she saw Ophelia's eyes dart away from her to the ground and she felt a whoop in her stomach.

  
She wrapped her arms around herself and gazed up at the sky. It was pretty cloudy, there were only little windows to the stars. She shivered and suddenly there was a weight on her shoulders. She looked down and saw Ophelia's jean jacket, and her hands, on her arms. Jules looked around at her.

"You looked cold," said Ophelia, returning to her spot right next to Jules.

"Oh! It's okay, I'm fine!" Jules slid the jacket off again and held it out to Ophelia.

Ophelia nodded to her. "Put it on."

"But you'll be cold!"

"I layered up." Ophelia still had a hoodie on.

Jules looked down at the jacket. "You're sure?"

"Yes! God, Thomas, what's the big deal?"

Jules put her arms through the sleeves and tugged the jacket over her shoulders.

"I don't want you getting sick," she said, sweeping her hair out from under the collar.

Ophelia stepped in front of Jules and walked backwards while facing her.

"That whole catching cold thing is a myth, you know. Well, besides hypothermia, that's real. But it's nowhere near cold enough."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Even so, you wouldn't be comfortable."

"Are you more comfortable now?" Ophelia asked sweetly with a smirk.

Jules smiled and put her hands in the pockets. "Yeah, I am."

Ophelia dropped back in step beside her. "Then my work is done."

When they got to Zeta, Jules hugged Ophelia goodbye and went inside. She said brief greetings and goodnights to the girls in the living room and went upstairs to bed.

It was only when she started to undress that Jules realised that she was still wearing Ophelia's jacket. She took it off and laid it neatly on the bed while she sat on the edge and removed her shoes. Once they were off, Jules lay back on her bed and rested her arms at her sides. One hand fell on the jacket and Jules lifted it up to look at it.

If she remembered correctly, Ophelia was wearing it the night she caught her beating up Tommy Cope in in that alley.

Jules traced the edge of the embroidered "O" patch on the back with her finger and dropped the jacket on her chest. Pressing it flat, Jules ran her hand over the material, softened and weathered by constant use.

Jules could smell Ophelia on it. And weed. Mostly weed.

But underneath that was the smell that was just Ophelia's. Sort of earthy and warm. A little like the way the earth smelled after it rained and a little like a campfire but the scent was entirely human and alive. Jules wasn't sure exactly how to describe it. She just knew that she loved that smell and how it, along with Ophelia's presence, always calmed her and made her feel safe.

When she emerged from that reverie, Jules realised that she had Ophelia's jacket pressed to her face. A little embarrassed for herself, she took it off and stood up. Jules carefully draped the jacket on her desk chair so that the 'O' was facing out towards her bed. She ran her hand across the denim one last time and she finally changed into her pyjamas.

She fell asleep still thinking of Ophelia and ways to describe her scent.

******

Jules groaned through closed lips and Ophelia put her phone down to look at her from across the library table, bent over her statistics book, resting her head on her fists, frowning.

"You sound like Marge Simpson."

Jules didn't look up. She sighed.

"Once this semester ends, I am never, ever, doing math again."

"Pass it over here."

Jules slowly leaned back, placed her hands on her notebook and moved it across the table. While Ophelia was looking over Jules's answers, the textbook arrived in front of her and she looked over again to see Jules's head buried in her arms and mass of hair.

"You got the first few steps right...I don't know what happens after that..."

Ophelia reached over and pulled out Jules's pencil from under her elbow. She started rewriting the problems as she would do them and comparing each step to what Jules had done. Eventually, she saw a pattern in mistakes, or rather, in her opinion, just the way Jules thought it should work.

Ophelia slid the notebook back over to her.

"Okay, Jules, take a look at this."

Jules rose groggily and swept her hair back from her face. She brought the notebook closer and studied the sums.

After a minute of Jules's silence, Ophelia leaned over and indicated with her pencil where the differences were.

Jules glanced up. "I see it, I just don't understand the process. Like-" Jules took a deep breath in and let it out. She pressed her finger firmly into the paper. "I get this far and I'm not sure what to do next so I just do whatever seems right."

Ophelia nodded. "Yeah, no, I see what you mean and I understand what you're doing and why, but um, like, I'm looking at it and it makes sense but..." she looked up and Jules was staring at her, "well, um. It's not going to get you the right answer."

"You've explained it to me like ten times and I still don't get it!" Jules looked like she was about to cry.

"Listen. It's not you, Jules. You're clearly just doing what seems logical to you and it's not working, and the verbal explanation doesn't help, so... we'll just have to figure out another way to help you learn."

Ophelia got up and took the seat beside Jules. "I'll do it slowly right here and explain what I'm doing as I'm doing it. Do you think that'll help?"

Jules swallowed and nodded. Ophelia opened a new page and wrote out a problem. She started to solve it, explaining each and every step carefully and checking frequently that Jules was still following. When Ophelia got to the part that she was having trouble with, Jules leaned in close to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Ophelia stopped talking.

"Is this okay?" asked Jules. "I'm not crowding you, am I?"

"No!" said Ophelia quickly. "No, you're good."

Ophelia went on with the problem. It was harder now though because she could feel a strand of Jules's hair tickling her cheek and, for some reason, just that was enough to make her heart beat faster. Jules didn't seem to notice, completely focused on Ophelia's actions.

Ophelia took a deep breath through her nose which turned out to be a huge mistake as she inhaled a concentrated dose of Jules.

  
Her strawberry scented shampoo hit Ophelia first. Then came a wave of flowery perfume, a mix of rose and lavender, the rose being Jules's actual perfume and the lavender from the oil that Jules put on her pillow each night to help her sleep. Then there was cake. Literally. Under her perfume and hair products, Jules always had this warm, sweet scent that made Ophelia think she had just been baking. Kind of bizarre, since Jules had only mentioned her "world-famous brownie recipe" once and it didn't seem like she baked at the Zeta house all that often, but nevertheless that's how she always smelled. Ophelia found it completely intoxicating.

"O?"

"Hmm?"

"That can't be the answer... is it?"

Ophelia snapped back to reality and realised that she had stopped what she was doing at least thirty seconds ago. "Oh. No. Sorry, I just got distracted..."  
Those blue eyes were really close to Ophelia's.

"That's okay. I think I'm starting to get it!"

"Great! Just let me finish and you can try it out for yourself."

Ophelia completed the problem and checked the answer before she gave the notebook back to Jules.

"Alright," said Jules, putting pencil to paper. "Gotta do this quickly... before the information evaporates from my brain..."

Ophelia watched as Jules wrote neat lines of numbers and symbols, biting adorably on her lip as she went. She finished triumphantly, dropping the pencil, sliding the notebook down to Ophelia, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Ophelia went through her work, placing a tick on each line. When she reached the end, Ophelia added a little smiley face. "A+, Ms. Thomas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!  
> (Apologies for avoiding any actual maths stuff but I have only just moved on from that period of my life and I don't want to have nightmares) (also i don't remember what we actually did in statistics and frankly, i don't want to)


End file.
